A Healer's Story
by ajelee
Summary: My eyes searched the dark as my numb fingers felt my way around this place. I didn't know how I got there. I just... appeared. No explanation.
1. The Beginning

**Part One: The Beginning.**

"I... hate... homework..." I grumbled, sitting cross legged in my duck pyjamas, scribbling out the wrong answer for what seemed like the hundredth time. I didn't know what was about to happen. How could I?

My eyes searched the dark as my numb fingers felt my way around this place. I didn't know how I got there. I just... appeared. No explanation. One minute, I was in my room, figuring last minute homework questions out. The next, I was in this dark mist, feeling my way around. It scared me.  
I heard a scream to my right, and saw a bright flash of green. Then, I didn't know what it was. I couldn't possibly know that someone was being killed right in front of me.  
I made my way towards the screams, my hair being whipped around by the wind. Flashes of light could be seen overhead, the sounds becoming louder.  
Soon, I could make out the words. Of course, then I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me; soon, I figured, I would wake up, and this would all be a funny memory, which I could laugh over with my friends. How wrong I was.  
"Flipendo!" "Crucio!"  
_Strange words... _I thought and jumped, seeing a flash of purple right where my foot had been seconds before. _Fireworks gone mad! _I laughed at the idea.  
Suddenly, I felt arms around my waist and a hiss in my ear. The darkness was closing, and I felt as if I was being pushed through a tube. I couldn't breathe, only being able to hear that single word hissed. "Spy."

"Get up!"  
I felt myself being pulled to my feet. There was no darkness now; I was in a brightly lit room, though the feeling of cold and dark still lingered. There was stone fireplace in the corner, flames crackling merrily within. The walls were stone, too. _Strange... _I thought, my eyes crinkling when I saw the old house. I caught sight of myself in an old, cracked mirror, and grinned. There I was. My messy brown hair all over the place, my fifteen year old face poking out from beneath it. My brown eyes looked back at me, obviously tired, probably from all the homework the teachers at my school had been pining on us. My short body was clad in duck pyjamas, and I caught sight of my face blushing.  
"How did you get there?" demanded the same voice.  
I turned to see a shocking woman, with bright purple hair and a pointed nose. " I... I don't know." I mumbled, my eyes still staring at her hair.  
"Brilliant." the purple-haired woman muttered. "We've got a teenage Death Eater on our hands... I shouldn't have brought her back to Headquarters..."  
In one swift movement, I felt her hand on my arm, her other holding a stick. "I'm binding you here. You won't be able to move until we get back. Bye."  
And with that she disappeared. I looked around for her, trying to figure out what had happened, but knew it was all hopeless. "What have I gotten myself into?" I muttered, taking one step over to the fireplace, to warm up my still-chilled bones. Or I would've, if I could move. I groaned. It was freezing here. _Must. Get. Warm... _I thought with all my might, and suddenly remembered a movie I saw in England. "Crime Fighters Attack." My teacher had forced us to watch it, just in case we ever got into one of those situations. And here I was, bound, and in one of those situations. I snorted.  
"Must be like invisible ropes..." I grinned to myself, still laughing at the dream I was having. I felt my arms and knees; sure enough, I felt bounds there.  
"Now I need to just rub my legs together to free myself..." I mumbled, moving my legs. Slowly, I felt the pressure lessen, and soon I was able to yank the ropes off completely, succuring them around a table leg.  
"Right...now my arms..."  
Repeating the process, I managed to get myself free. "Freedom!" I called to no-one in particular.  
CRACK.  
I spun around to see a figure, heavily wounded around the head, appear by the fireplace on the moth-eaten rug. It was a strange person, wearing old, patched robes, by the look of it, and was moaning.  
"Er... can I help you, sir?" I asked timidly, walking towards the man on the floor. I gasped at the amount of blood from his wound, and tried to recall year six medical class. _Right... erm... Aha! Bandages... _  
Looking around, I saw nothing that could've been useful. Cursing, I turned back to the man, and took desperate measures. "Scuse me, sir, but I'm gonna have to remove your top to stop the bleeding." I said brightly, and the man managed a feeble move of his hand. Taking that as a 'go ahead', I grabbed his top off him, tearing it in slices.  
"Next thing to do... tie tightly around the head..." I knelt down beside him, and couldn't help noticing the scars on his chest. The character moaned once more, jolting my attention back to him. Quickly, I tied my make-shift bandage around his head, trying hard not to feel squemish around the amount of blood.  
"Right." I said, sitting down next to him, propping him up. "So. Dya want a glass of water?" I asked helpfully, grinning, trying to stay optimistic.  
The man gave a feeble smile, and, taking that for a yes, a shot up, walking towards the dark hallway, past the cracked mirror. It didn't occur to me that I didn't know where the kitchen was until after I had left the room, plunged into immediate darkness.  
"Smashing..." I muttered, and turned back to the area from where I had come, looking around. The man had propped himself against the stone fireplace, and was taking huge breaths of air.  
"Yay. He's breathing." I said, taking it to be a good sign, and turned in the opposite direction, heading towards what seemed like a dining room. There was a long wooden table, with a single candle lit in the middle, guiding my way.  
I carried on through it, grimicing at my luck. _Of all dreams..._ I thought scapingly, finally coming into a kitchen.  
I navigated my way around the cupboards, coming across various strange items. _Fire whiskey... Butterbeer!_  
Finally finding a rather old goblet, (something from the medival times, I supposed) I jumped towards a rather rusty tap. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned the tap on. At first only a foul smelling gas came from it, but it eventually turned to water.  
Running back into the first area, I knelt back down beside the man, who seemed to have regained slight consiousness. "'Lo." he said weakly as I shoved the goblet into his hands. "Drink," I commanded, "you'll feel better. By any chance, do you have any Dettol around here? It would help your...er... bump."  
The man gave her a strange look. "Dettol?" "Never mind..." I mumbled.  
We sat there in silence for the next few minutes, me glaring into the flames and the character drinking slowly from the goblet. br  
_i What else did the year six teacher say.../i _I wondered, and sensed my companian falling asleep. _DON'T LET HIM SLEEP!_  
"Er... so, what's your name?" I asked kindly, trying to keep him awake.  
"Lupin." he mumbled, his eyes still closed. "You?"  
"Oh, it's Rachel. Rachel Cook." I answered, taken aback slightly. I frowned, trying to think of another question.  
"Soooo... what's your favourite flavour of ice cream, then?" I asked brightly.  
"Strawberry." answered Lupin promptly. I grinned._Now, another question... _  
"Well... er, how did you get that cut?" I asked timidly.  
"Got hit with a cutting curse." he croaked.  
"Really? Sounds like fun. I often get hurt just by doing homework, so I can't imagine what a...er... _cutting curse _would do to you." I replied briskly.  
Lupin gave a weak chuckle, but his eyes remained closed, and I could hear him falling to sleep.  
_Let him sleep. _my inner voice told me,_God knows what happened. I'll wake up soon anyway, so who cares?_  
So I just sat there. I don't know how long I sat there, but before long, I heard CRACKS in front of me, and my head jolted up. br  
There were several people there, including the one with the vibrant hair. "How did you move?" she demanded, stepping forward. "I put a binding charm on you! There's no way... Dumbledore, look," she said, motioning towards me, "She's gone and undone my charm! Only a powerful Death Eater could've-"  
"Nymphadora," interrupted an elderly man, quite tall and sporting a long, silver beard, "Do you really think Voldemort (They all twitched for some reason) would recruit such a young witch to do his bidding?"  
I frowned. _Was he calling me a...no, I must've misheard. Then what _did_ he call me!_ "'Scuse me, a _what _" I asked sceptically as they all turned their attention onto me.  
"A witch." repeated the old man.  
I gave a laugh. "I'm not a _witch_." I laughed, grinning at the stupidity of the situation. "I'm going to wake up any minute now and..." br  
My voice faded away as I saw their faces. The fact dawned on me like a hammer hitting a block of wood.  
_It's not a dream..._  
The old man gave me a curious look before turning his attention to the sleeping Lupin beside me. "It looks like Remus had a bit of trouble in there. I suppose," he added, turning his attention back to me once more, "_you_ were the one who bandaged him up?"  
I raised my eyebrows. "Er... yeah."  
"And excellent job, too." said a weezy voiced man, bowing his head to me. I jumped, not expecting another to speak.  
"Yes, Elphias, I quite agree." said the old man briskly. "Now, Nymphadora, if you could take Remus to his room and start healing him, while I have a word here with our visitor. Everyone, there will be a meeting tommorow to discuss another tatic. Sirius," added the old man, "please tell Phineas to alert Minerva that I may be late getting back." Another man nodded, and strode from the room. There were many cracks now, as the people began to disappear.  
It only struck me now what strange names they were.  
The old man turned his atention to me once more. "Now. If you will follow me into the Dining Room, we will discuss the current circumstances."  
I frowned. It wasn't an order, more like a request. "Yes, sir." I mumbled and got up, following him into the room where the single candle burned. "More light, I think." said the old man brightly, taking a stick from his pocket, and somehow lighting unseen candles.  
"Please, take a seat."  
I sat down numbly, and watched with interest as the elder sat down himself. "Now, I think we should start off with knowing each other's names. I am Albus Dumbledore, current Head Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Mer-"  
"It's real then?" I interrupted, "All this witch and wizard nonsense?"  
The character named Dumbledore bowed his head. "Yes. And your name is...?"  
"Rachel." I said, "Rachel Cook."  
"Well, Miss Cook," said Dumbledore cheerfully, "It seems that you are a witch. No Muggle could've gotten through Nymphadora's binding charm. Letting curiousity overwhelm me," he added, looking at me through half moon glasses, "how _did_ you manage that without a wand?"  
I frowned. A _wand_?"I dunno." I said intelligently, "I just... put them on the table leg."  
Dumbledore nodded. "I see. We shall investigate that phenomenon later."  
_i _Later!_ /i _I thought, rather panicked by that simple word.  
"Now, I am thinking that you came across the battle ground by accident."  
I gave him a shocked look. "Battle ground?" I asked sceptically.  
"Yes. Battle ground. We encountered numorus Death Eaters, and they decided to have a battle with us. In the end they backed away. But you," he said, frowning slightly, "came across us in a most unusual way. You see, I had one of the Order-"  
"Order?" I asked.  
"This is the Order of the Poenix, Miss Cook." said Dumbledore, smiling. "A defence crew against Lord Voldemort."  
"And he is...?"  
"A Dark wizard who enjoys things such as killing and destroying." said the old man simply.  
"Oh." I said delicately.  
"Yes. Now, I had one of the Order-"  
"Hang on," I interrupted again, "I'm having a feeling _you_ didn't come across these 'Death Eaters' by accident."  
"If you would please hold your questions and statements until after...?"  
"Sorry." I whispered.  
"It is quite alright. Now, I had one of the Order members put a Muggle (I had to bite my tounge from interrupting once more) Protection spell on the battle, and that happened to be one of the most difficult spells for a normal person to get through. Another member put another charm on the grounds, keeping other witches and wizards away from the scene. In a sense, there is no way you could've gotten though the charms."  
"But I did..." I muttered faintly.  
"Yes," said Dumbledore, smiling grimly. "Yes, you did. Now you see why Nymphadora Tonks was so quick to jump to the conclusion that you were a Death Eater, yet too young to be one, and bring you back here."  
I frowned. "And who was that man? Lupin? What happened to him?"  
Dumbledore studied her through his speticals. "He is one of the Order, and felt his strength lessening during the battle. He Apparated back here after he suffered a rather large head wound, as you saw, feeling it best to not endanger others with his lack of enthusiasum."  
I nodded. "And I attempted to help him." I said, grinning. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, you-"  
"Remus is ok, Dumbledore." came a voice from behind me. I turned to see the purple haired witch. "He's lost a bit of blood, but he's almost perfectly fine... We've given him a Blood Replenishing potion."  
"Thank you, Nymphadora." said Dumbledore.  
The purple haired witch shuddered. "It's Tonks, please. Figured out about this one, then?" she asked brightly, nodding her head over to me. br  
Dumbledore smiled. "Not much. As far as I am concerned, she is not a Death Eater."  
Tonks grinned at me. "Sorry 'bout that. Can't be too careful." she said, turning around. "Oh," she added, stopping and turning back, "Remus says hi to his new friend in the duck pyjamas."  
I turned bright red, looking down at my knees.  
"Thank you, Nymphadora." said Dumbledore again.  
Tonks left, but not before yelling "It's Tonks!"  
Dumbledore turned back to me, his face smiling. "Now, as we were saying, yes, you did bandage him rather well. I could see that, as could our Muggle Born member of the Order, Elphias Doge. Now. I suggest you stay here for the night, and-"  
"Sorry to interrupt, again," I added feebly, "but won't my orphanage be curious as to where I am all night?"  
Dumbledore gave a short grin. "I'm sure we can fix it that they won't remember-"  
"Dumbledore, what's happening with our friend here?" interrupted a man in the doorway.  
"She will be staying the night, until I have studied the irony of the situation at hand. Rachel," he added, seeing my raised eyebrows at the man, "this is Sirius Black. This is also his house. Sirius, could you please find Miss Cook a room for the night?"  
The man named Sirius nodded. "C'mon then, Rachel." he said cheerfully.  
I stood up, and smiled at Dumbledore. "Bye." I said quietly, and followed Sirius from the room.  
We walked through the main room, where I had appeared with Tonks, and before walking out into that dark hallway, Sirius turned to me, grinning.  
"Seems like your quite the live saver, huh? You should hear Moony talking about you..."  
I raised my eyebrows. "Moony?"  
Sirius grinned. "A.k.a, Remus Lupin. Nickname."  
I shook my head. "I didn't _save_ him-" I started.  
"Yep, you did. Apparantly it was a real bad head wound, and he was losing blood fast." commented Sirius, as if talking about the weather.  
I paled. "Oh..."  
"Anyway," carried on Sirius briskly, "he wants to see you now. To say thanks and such." He started from the room, but stopped quickly. "By the way, don't talk too loudly in the hall. Might wake up my dear ol' mum."  
I frowned, but followed orders anyway.  
I could barely see anything but Sirius' back in the dark, but did catch sight of what seemed to be pig-like thing's heads mounted on the walls. We walked up a flight of stairs, then another, until we got outside a dark, wooden door. "'Ere we go..." said Sirius brightly, walking inside the bright room, me following after.  
It was a plain, ordinary room, with a set of moth-eaten curtains and two beds. Lying in one of them, propped up with a pillow, was Remus Lupin, a book in his hands.  
"'Lo there, Moony. Our duck-dressed friend has popped in to say hi." announced Sirius, plonking himself down on the foot of Remus' bed.  
"Hiya." I said, trying to be bright. Remus grinned. "Hi. Thanks for saving me."  
"Your welcome." I said politely, not sure how to respond.  
Remus grinned again. "Thought I wasn't thinking straight when I saw, of all things, ducks."  
I gave a laugh, and Sirius scoffed. "See? I told you he's nuts..."  
"Quick thinking though, using my own top for a bandage."  
I grinned. "Well, I couldn't exactly rip up the rug..." I mumbled. "Are you ok, though?"  
"Perfect." replied Remus happily. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, I better show Ducky here to her room..."  
I scowled. "That's _i Miss /i _Ducky to you, Mister."  
Remus shook his head. "What _is_ your name?"  
"Rachel." I replied automatically.  
"Nice to meet you, Ra-"  
"Yeah, yeah, come on." said Sirius, rolling his eyes.  
"All that time in Azkaban has made him go loco." muttered Remus out of the corner of his lips.  
"Heard that. C'mon Rach. Bed."  
I followed him obidiently, waving good bye to Remus before exiting the room.  
"So, this is your house?" I asked Sirius curiously.  
"Sorta. Kinda. I'm the last in my family to live, so yeah." he said casually, walking down a set of stairs.  
"Oh." I said, my eyebrows raised slightly.  
"Now, which room to give you..." muttered Sirius, now in a corridor of rooms. "We won't give you Fred and George's, you'll probably be eaten in there, knowing them..."  
I raised my eyebrows as we passed the door. "And they are...?"  
"Mr and Mrs Weasley's boys. Twins. Pranksters. Like the Marauders. My club back in school. The Weasleys have 7 children in all. They're staying at their house tonight, Molly said something about the ghoul having teething problems or something... No idea why she brought the whole family with her. But they'll be back tommorow, so you'll be able to meet their son, Ron. He's fifteen. Same as you, right?"  
"Yeah..." I muttered, as we came to another door.  
"This one is thier daughter's, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger might come, so they can stay together. This room has a couple of pictures that ...er... might not be happy to have you staying in there..."  
I frowned. _Pictures? What are they gonna do, spit dry paint at me? _"And who's this Hermione Granger?" I asked.  
"Muggle born. Same age as you. Really bright, one of Harry Potter's friends..." replied Sirius, passing that door.  
"Harry Potter?" I asked once more.  
"The kid who survived a killing curse at the age of one, lost his parents, famous, brought down the Dark Lord at the age of one, and also happens to be my god son. He's fifteen too."  
I blinked, feeling rather stupid.  
Finally, we reached the end of the corridor, where only one more door stood. "Here," said Sirius, pushing the door open, "This one is probably going to Ron and Harry, but I reckon we could put another bed in the corner over there, see? We don't know how long you're staying, so you might as well get your own bed."  
Before I could open my mouth to answer, Sirius had whipped out his 'wand' and produced a bed out of thin air. "How did you-"  
"Conjouring spell." said Sirius simply. "Right, you won't need any pyjamas, it seems, so nuh night. The Weasleys will be here tommorow, so you'll want to get up a bit early. Plus," he added, grinning, "I reckon Dumbledore will have a few more questions. Night."  
He left, leaving me quite alone in this room. It was a rather gloomy room, but it had a high ceiling, which made it look rather spacious. br  
I shook my head, settling down into the covers.  
"Night..." I said to no-one in particular, and shut my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: So, first part is up. It's a wee bit long, but cope with me. The next parts will be a decent bit shorter. Please, review!**


	2. Meeting the Friends

**A/N: Well, I'm please to see two reviews XD 'Course, I'll just keep posting it for the sake. As I said in the last A/N, this one is quite a bit shorter than the last, as will the next part. Forgive any weird-mitakes-which-shouldn't-be-anywhere-near-my-work, for this is my first time using FF.**

"Oh, what foul creature has my _master_ let in now? Oh, if my mistress knew...Kreacher shudders to think..."  
I opened one eye blearily, and screamed.  
There was a sort of pig thing, though it looked more like one of those fairies in picture books. Yet, it couldn't be called a fairy; I hadn't seen anything that looked much less than a fairy. It had alot of grey hair, sticking out from it's bat-like ears, and it's eyes were as big as tennis balls.  
"Who are you?" I squeaked, sitting up in bed and backing away slowly.  
"The stranger is talking to Kreacher... Kreacher knows not what to do..." muttered the Thing.  
Breathing heavily, I watched as the thing walked out of the room, mumbling to itself.  
"What a wake up call..." I muttered, getting out of bed. I shivered as my bare feet touched the stone floor, but carried my way on, walking out the room and down the stairs, into the main room.  
I first thought my eyes were going funny, seeing a everyone with red hair, but, blinking again, I saw other hair colours hidden beneath the firey red. I could sense eyes on me, in my duck pyjamas and I put my head down, blushing.  
"Oh, dear, did you have a good night? Dumbledore's just told us, you poor thing..."  
I looked up to see a woman with a pleasent face looking down at me, and I smiled weakly. "'Morning..." I said, realising that this must be Mrs Weasly, the parent of seven, like Sirius told me the night before.  
"Did you have a good sleep, dear?" she asked kindly, and I nodded, feeling that it probably wasn't appropiate to mention the thing I was woken up by.  
I saw Sirius walking over to me, and felt happy to see a familiar face. "'Morning Ducky." he said brightly to me, before turning to Mrs Weasley. "Molly, Ron can take his things up now. Rachel, can you go with Ron up to the room you were in last night?" asked Siriusas I nodded. "But, er... Could you... er... point Ron... out to me?" I requested weakly.  
Mrs Weasley was two steps ahead of me. "RONALD! WHERE _ARE_ YOU!"  
Taking a step back, slightly startled by the noise this nice woman could make, I saw a tall, lanky boy with firey hair come towards us. "Yeah?" he asked, not noticing me standing there in duck pyjamas.  
"Rachel here is going to walk you to your room now, ok?" said Mrs Weasley firmly, as if, if he dared to say no, she would boil him.  
"I know where my room is. And who?" asked the boy called Ron, before noticing me.  
"Hiya." I said to him, and he jumped, not realizing I was right next to him.  
"E-er...uh...I-I..." he stuttered, and I gave a nervous laugh. Sirius grinned. "Bye Ducky, Ron."  
I rolled my eyes and walked from the room, just realizing that my hair was probably a mess, my cheeks turning red.  
"Ducky?" I heard Ron whisper next to me, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself laughing. "Notice the pyjamas?" I asked, grinning.  
We climbed the stairs in silence, not wanting to wake whatever Sirius' mum. It struck me strange that his mum would sleep this much, but I wasn't one to question. Finally, I pushed open the bedroom door, closing it behind Ron. "Voila."  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Very cozy, ain't it?" he said sceptically.  
I rolled my eyes. "Extremely. Uh, that was the bed I was in last night, so I presume one of those," I motioned my hands towards the other two, "is yours?"  
Ron grinned and plonked himself onto the bed closest to the window. I couldn't help but ask questions.  
"Er, do you have any idea what a 'Muggle' is?" I asked, "Dumbledore was talking about them last night..."  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Are you a witch?"  
I scowled. "My question first."  
"Fine. Non-magic folk. Right. Are you a witch?"  
I rolled my eyes. "You're very subtle, you know that?" I asked, smirking slightly.  
"My question first." he replied, matching my smirk.  
I gave a sigh. "Dunno." I said truthfully.  
Ron cast me a puzzled look. "Then wh-"  
He was interrupted by the doorbell. But, strangely enough, it was the weirdest doorbell I had ever heard. Rather rude, too.  
"FREAKS! FILTH! I BANISH YOU FROM THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! BLOOD-TRAITORS-"  
I raised my eyebrows at Ron, who merely shrugged. "Sirius' mum, I think." Giving him a strange look, I poked my head out of the door to see a brown, frizzy haired girl looking back at me.  
"Argh!" I screamed, scrambling back onto my bed.  
Ron looked around to see what the trouble was. "'Mione!" he said happily. "Ron." the girl replied, while I sat there puzzled. Sirius' words cameback to me from the night before.  
_"Muggle born. Same age as you. Really bright, one of Harry Potter's friends..."  
_The girl gave me a look. "Hi," she said cautiously, dropping one of her bags onto the floor. "Nice to meet you. Hermione Granger." she added, holding out a hand.  
Taking it, I gave a weak smile. "Rachel Cook. You gave me a hell of fright there." I said weakly, giving a small laugh.  
Hermione grinned. "Yeah, well."  
"How've you been Hermione?" asked Ron, grinning.  
"The usual. Mum and Dad were trying to get me to go skiing with them this Christmas..."  
Ron gave her a curious look. "Skiing?"  
I frowned; didn't everyone know what skiing was?  
Hermione sat on the end of my bed, grinning. "Sort of like... Two sticks, which you ride on the snow, Ronald."  
Ron shook his head. "The things Muggles think up..."  
Hermione turned her attention back to me. "So, Rachel, not to be rude, but why are you here?" she asked, while Ron was shaking his head behind her back disbelievingly, "I mean... Are you a family member of one of the Order? Or are you a helper...? Friend?"  
I looked down at my bed covers, thinking. "Er, none of the above?" I said helplessly.  
Ron started paying attention now. "Then why are you here?"  
I shook my head. "I... kinda got here by accident."  
They both cast me curious looks.  
"Well..." I started, trying not to laugh at the situation, "I kinda got transported somehow from my orphanage to a battle field, it seemed, then that person.. Tonks? Yeah, she transported me back here, put binds on me, I got free, then Remus Lupin got transported here, and he was bleeding, so I helped him, and I got to stay the night."  
They both blinked at me. "Woah." said Ron, looking impressed.  
Hermione, on the other hand, frowned. "Hang on, I saw Lupin just now. He looked fine."  
I shrugged. "Er..."  
"And how could you of gotten through the binds Tonks put on you?" asked Ron, frowning.  
"I have no idea." I said truthfully.  
"Are you a Muggle born, then?" questioned Hermione.  
"I don't know!" I said, feeling as if that could cover about everything in my life.  
They both fell silent. "So... is Lupin ok, then?"  
"Yeah," said Hermione quietly. "But there was no way someone could've done that without a wand..."  
I frowned. "Brilliant," I mumbled, not looking at either of them, "the only thing I know about myself now is my name... just smashing..."  
"Rachel?" came a knock on the door. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, dear."  
"Joy." I muttered. "Seeya." I added to the two who were silent.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
